Crushed Petals
by Buffybot76
Summary: ON HOLD - She had to move.. had to get up... had to get somewhere so she was safe. But where? ..She wished she could drive the thoughtsthe imagesfrom her memory. But she couldn't forget.
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** Crushed Petals

**Author:** Buffybot76

**Email:** vampmistress76@hotmail.com

**Rating:** R

**Pairing:** Undecided

**Summary:** She had to move.. had to get up... had to get somewhere so she was safe. But where? ..She wished she could drive the thoughts--the images--from her memory. But she couldn't forget.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters mentioned within this fic. They belong to their creator who is, sadly, not me.

**_~Prologue~_**

All she could feel was the pain.

It radiated throughout her slight frame, coursing through her head like lightening bolts which travelled down her neck and back and spread into her limbs and innermost places... especially the intimate ones. She trembled in the darkened alleyway with only a single street lamp to illuminate her poor, abused body in the most unflattering light.

She'd been lying here for how long now? Minutes? Hours? Days even?

She didn't know. She'd been in and out of consciousness so sporadically that she had lost all concept of time.

It didn't matter anyway...

Her breaths came in uneven, ragged heaves, the sound strangled by unshed tears which left her swollen brown eyes shimmering with dew. The medium length, mahogany strands of hair, which normally hung in gentle waves about her face, was now a mass of tangled knots, littered with dirt and pieces of trash from the nearby dumpster.

She shifted slightly, inadvertantly sending another shockwave of pain through her, and wringing an agonized groan from her own throat. Her clothes were ruined, she was sure. She could feel the torn material blowing in the breeze. Her light blue blouse had been relieved of its buttons by a particularly vicious yank. Her skirt was intact, however, though it was bunched about her waist, allowing the frigid humidity to do its worst on her exposed skin. Her underthings were nothing but a memory.

She had to move.. had to get up... had to get somewhere so she was safe. But where? If she remained here any longer she would surely succumb to her injuries. She was fairly certain she had felt something tear inside of her when one of the more anxious brutes had... She cringed, wishing only to drive the thoughts--the images--from her memory. But she couldn't forget.

She could never forget.

Biting her bottom lip, the coppery taste of blood entered her mouth, gagging her. Finally managing to choke it down, she forced back the scream her protesting body insisted she release as she rolled and slowly rose to her feet. She weaved uneasily, a trembling hand shooting out to grasp a grimy wall, the mildew and other gross substances coating the finely laid brick, but she didn't care. At the moment it supported her, and that was all that mattered.

The moonlight filtered down on the deserted street, lending confirmation to the late hour. She took a pain-filled step, pausing when a drop of blood from the cut above her eye trickled down and temporarily obscurred her vision. She swiped it away with a wrist, smearing the bruised flesh with the red fluid, but she didn't care. She could see, and that was all that mattered.

The alley in which they had decided to have their fun was really a blessing in disguise, considering its proximity to a familiar street. Not hers, but still, a friend was close by. A helping hand within reach. A warm atmosphere to chase away the horror in which she'd lived through. All she had to do was stay conscious and Make. It. There.

The task was becoming difficult. The pain overwhelming, her vision swam dangerously and her body began to revolt. She crumpled, her knees sustaining even more damage and more precious energy lost. More time lost. Each breath was agony, but needed. She had to keep going. She didn't want to die. Not here... not now. Flashes of what she would recieve passed through her mind. Concern-filled emerald eyes. A gentle touch and strong arms. Possible healing. All if she could only stay conscious. If she could only keep going.

And somehow, some way, she was up again, her sock-clad feet shuffling along the concrete sidewalk. Her shoes had been disposed of as well. The street. The drive. The house. The front door. It all came within view, though not nearly as soon as she would have hoped. But it inevitably did.

Thank Kami.

With her last resource of strength, she lunged for the door, collapsing against the small name plaque, her fingers tracing the engraved name as she hoped that the racket she'd made drew attention. Vision dimming, her last recollected thought was focused on the words gracing the entrance to her haven.

_Minamino Residence._

~*~ 

Shuichi Minamino, aka Kurama, sat in the comfortable chair that his mom often sat in, reading a novel that had currently caught his attention. His mom had went out to visit a friend earlier, but had called later on saying that she wouldn't be returning till the next day. And so, he had taken the opportunity to sit in the plush seat, the rose printed cushions just as comfortable as they looked. He had been engrossed in the book so much that the time had flew by, and soon, he glanced up as a yawn snuck up on him.

3:24 a.m.

_'Goodness, is it that late?'_ he thought, running a hand through his long, red hair, musing it slightly with the action.

Sighing tiredly, Kurama relinquished his seat, replacing the book on the shelf. He turned back, intending on turning off the lamp, the only source of light within the Miamino living room, and retiring to bed.

And then he heard it.

A muffled thump against the front door. Nothing too extreme, it would not have even drew any attention if it had not been for his inhuman hearing. Green eyes narrowed, he cautiously made his way to the door, reaching out with his senses in hopes of indentifying any evil auras. What he sensed caused his eyebrows to furrow together in confusion. It was human, and the aura was weak. Nearly non-existent actually. Racing forward, Kurama grabbed the knob, turning the handle and pulling open the door.

He was unprepared for the sight which greeted him.

A body slumped over the threshold as a mixed scent of fear, sex and blood wafted on the air, assaulting Kurama's sensitive nose and sending him back a step. Regaining his composure, Kurama moved forward again. Kneeling beside the human female who had obviously sought refuge here after a terrible ordeal, Kurama placed a hand gently on the thin shoulder and--being mindful not to cause more damage--rolled the slight frame over in order to see her identity.

Emerald eyes grew wide in horrified shock as a battered, but familiar face was revealed to him.

"Keiko!!"

Kurama wasted no time in gathering Keiko's slight weight into his arms. Supporting her against him, the red head quickly assessed the situation. His eyes drifted closed in despair as his sensitive nose picked up the distinct scent of human blood and demon semen.

_'I see many surface injuries... but most seem to consist of bruising and light gashes...'_ he thought, his eyes scanning the pitiful sight before him. _'It was definitely a demon that done this... but why?'_

An agonized moan drew his attention, his eyes flying back to Keiko's face just as her eyes fluttered open. The pain was unbearably visible in her brown orbs, causing Kurama to wince. _'Such a delicate soul should never be made to suffer like this.'_

He watched as her eyes focused on him, saw her struggling to push back her pain and surprisingly managed to offer a small smile.

"I knew it... Emerald eyes and strong arms." she managed to murmur before her body went lax again.

Somewhat shocked by her words, Kurama could only stare down at the unconscious girl in his arms. He could smell blood... lots of it. She was badly injured and he could not find any wounds that would warrant such a strong scent of blood loss, unless... Eyes widening in comprehension, Kurama gathered Keiko up and rose to his feet, intending on taking her someplace so that she could be treated. The hospital was out of the question though.

The presence at the front door arrived suddenly, like an electrical surge through a telephone line. Kurama looked towards the entrance to his house, his eyes falling on the diminuitive form that practically blended in with the night except for the beam of light coming from the porch lamp.

"Hiei."

"What happened?" the stoic fire demon responded, his tone detached and unconcerned despite his inquiry.

Kurama shook his head, "I don't know for sure, but there's no time for that now. Here, you're faster. I need you to take her to Genkai. It's her only chance." the red head said, stepping forward and gently depositing his abused burden into Hiei's arms.

Hiei cast a critical eye at the girl before arching an eyebrow in Kurama's direction. "And why can't you do it?"

"As I said, you're faster. I believe she is bleeding internally, and I can do nothing for her here. Please, Hiei, this is no time to be stubborn." Kurama's voice held a hint of pleading that took the fire demon off guard.

"Hn.. fine." he said, and in the next heartbeat, the doorway was empty.

~*~ 

TBC..

**Author's Notes:** Alright, I hope you guys enjoyed reading the prologue to my newest fic. I also need a bit of help, you see, I'm not quite sure who I want to pair Keiko up with. It'll either be Kurama or Hiei, I'm sure. Actually, I'm sorta leaning toward Kurama/Keiko right now, just not exactly for sure. I would appreciate it if, when you drop a review, also stick in a vote on who you would prefer her to be with. I'll keep a tally until after I post the next chapter, then I'll decide on which pairing won.

Thanks!

Rose aka Buffybot76


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Okay, paragraphs in italics are part of a dream sequence, also, a warning...

**Warning:** This fic contains dark material dealing with rape. Please read at your own risk.

  


**Crushed Petals**

_- Chapter 1 -_

  


Kurama stared at the empty doorway for a few seconds, his mind spinning at the drastic turn his night had taken so suddenly. One minute he was sitting quietly in his mother's chair reading, the next, one of his friends appears on his doorstep, brutally beaten and raped, her life inwardly ebbing away from her as she lay in his arms. Thankfully, Hiei had shown up. He doubted he could have gotten Keiko to Genkai's before it was too late. Before she was beyond even that type of healing. Silently, Kurama prayed that the fire demon would make it there in time. Now there was nothing left for him to do but call Yusuke and inform him of the situation.

Inwardly, Kurama winced as he could already predict the hot headed Spirit Detective's reaction easily.

~*~ 

Hiei sailed swiftly from treetop to treetop, making sure each jump went as smooth as possible, so as not to jostle the damaged bundle he carried. He scoffed to himself, wondering why he was taking such care when it was obvious that speed was a necessity. In the short time he had been in flight, he had made much the same assessment of the girl's condition as the fox had. She had been beaten and raped, multiple times, by two different demons. And she had internal injuries that, if not treated soon, could lead to her demise. With that in mind, the fire demon wondered again why he was being so careful. After all, it didn't matter to him whether the human died or not.

The slight shifting in his arms caught Hiei's attention and he glanced down. Keiko's eyes were moving behind her eyelids, causing them to flutter rapidly and her head was shaking from side to side a bit, as if she were in the midst of a troubling dream. Her lips parted and an agonized moan escaped, causing a flicker of curiosity to ignite in Hiei's mind. Was she dreaming? And if so, what was she dreaming about?

~*~ 

_"Did you do very well on that test today, Keiko-chan?" The dark haired girl asked her classmate as they walked together down the sidewalk._

_"I think so, Ayume-chan. Most of the questions that were on it were ones I pretty much knew. How do you think you did?" Keiko replied._

_"Don't ask.." Ayume grumbled, flicking a strand of black locks over her shoulder before looking ahead and freezing in her tracks._

_Keiko paused as well, "What is it, Ayume-chan?"_

_"Hey, Keiko, nice skirt."_

_Keiko sighed, glancing over to see Yusuke and Kuwabara approaching. She turned back just as Ayume took a few steps backward and began to stutter. "I-I'm sorry, Keiko-chan... I forgot I was s-s-supposed to stop by the m-market for my mom on the way home. I'll see you tomorrow at school, right? Right. Okay then, bye!" and the girl dashed off before Keiko even had a chance to utter a syllable._

_"Huh, what's up with her?" Kuwabara asked as he and Yusuke reached where Keiko now stood alone on the sidewalk._

_Keiko shook her head and sighed, turning to face her two friends and crossed her arms. "You two should really be ashamed, you know how all the other students are afraid of you."_

_Yusuke rolled his eyes, running a hand through his hair which normally was slicked back. Today it hung loosely, and Keiko felt her heart flutter at the softened effect the style gave Yusuke's face... an almost innocent countenance. "Oh, come on. We didn't even do anything." he said, then smiled. "Hey, Keiko, me and Kuwabara have something to show you. Come with us."_

_Keiko smiled, her expression showing nothing but curiosity of what Kuwabara and Yusuke had to show her as she followed the boys. They lead her a few blocks away before suddenly taking a detour into a darkened alley._

_Keiko stopped just outside, "Uh.. guys? Why are we going in here?" Her brows furrowed in confusion._

_"Don't worry, Keiko. Ain't nothing gonna get you while I, the great Kazuma Kuwabara, is here to protect you."_

_Yusuke whacked Kuwabara on the head. "Baka..." he then turned back to Keiko, "It's okay, Keiko. What we wanted to show you is just down here." he reassured her, his normal goofy smile in its rightful place._

_Keiko returned the smile as she chuckled at the pair's usual antics. "Okay," she said, and proceeded to follow them. "What is it you want to show me, anyway?"_

_"It's a surprise," was her only answer._

~*~ 

"She's been WHAT?!"

Kurama winced, being forced to hold the reciever away from his sensitive ears, as Yusuke continued to scream on the other end.

"What the fuck, Kurama? You'd better tell me this is some kind of sick joke!"

Kurama sighed; he'd been expecting this sort of reaction. "I am sorry, Yusuke, but I can't. She is still alive, though. In fact, Hiei is on his way with her to Genkai's temple as we speak. She will be getting treatment very soon."

"How could this have happened... Dammit, I should have been there to protect her!" the expected moan of despair was heard and Kurama sighed again.

"Yusuke, it's not your fault, you can't protect her 24/7. Besides, now is not the time to worry about that, you need to get to Genkai's. Keiko needs you to support her, not blame yourself."

There was a stretch of silence at the other end as Yusuke reigned in his anger and frustration. "You're right, Kurama. Thanks for calling and filling me in. Hey, do me a favor and call Kuwabara for me? I think he has a right to know, after all, he kinda thinks of Keiko as a younger sister or something like that."

An soft, unseen smile crept onto the kitsune's lips, "No problem, Yusuke. I'll call Kuwabara and then meet you at Genkai's."

"Yeah... see you there."

There was a click indicating the line's disconnection before Kurama quickly dialed Kuwabara's number. After numerous rings, someone finally picked up.

"Hello," said a gruff sounding voice, made even gruffer by the evidence of being awakened from sleep.

"Kuwabara, I am sorry to disturb you this late at night." Kurama apologized sincerely.

"Kurama?" surprised crept into Kuwabara's voice at the sound of the kitsune's voice. "Oh, uh, that's okay, I guess.. what can I do for you?"

"Yusuke wanted me to inform you of a situation that has arose."

"Uh-oh, that don't sound good." Kuwabara said, the sleepy sound to his voice disappearing almost instantly.

"Indeed," Kurama replied, "In fact, it's not good at all."

"Yeah, it's gotta be pretty bad for you to call this late at night, so what's going on Kurama?"

Kurama closed his eyes as he recounted the events he had previously relayed to Yusuke, once again easily predicting his orange haired partner's reaction.

"_WHAT_?! Oh man, is Keiko alright? Never mind, I'll find out myself. Thanks Kurama, I really appreciate you fillin' me in." Kuwabara's words spilled forth in his haste to end the conversation quickly, his mind now focused solely on reaching Genkai's temple and his "little sis".

Kurama was about to reply, but was cut off by a sudden click and then was greeted by the sound of a dead line. "Well, I suppose that should have been expected as well." He sighed, replacing the receiver back in its cradle before going to fetch his jacket and exiting the house.

~*~ 

The flying shadow landed silently outside the entrance to the temple, the moaning bundle continuing to thrash weakly in his arms. As if sensing his presence despite the late hour, the shrine's door was opened, revealing a feminine form nearly as diminutive as Hiei himself.

"Ah, Hiei-san! What happened?" Yukina exclaimed, her eyes widening at the sight of one of her friends so badly injured.

"She has been hurt, Yukina-san, and is in need of healing. Would you please fetch Genkai?"

The Ice demoness wasted no time in fetching the old healer, who appeared in the temple's doorway and ushered Hiei inside. Directing him to one of the rooms in the back, Genkai instructed him to place Keiko onto the futon and to wait outside while she and Yukina began treatment. Hiei complied, leaving the room to allow the two women to work.

Genkai examined Keiko, a deep frown marring her already weary features. "Yukina," she motioned the Koorime closer. "I am sure that you can tell Keiko is hurt very badly hurt. It will more than likely take both our powers to heal all of her wounds completely."

Yukina nodded, then moved to kneel alongside Genkai as the older woman held her arms outstretched over Keiko's prone body. A look of deep concentration appeared on her aged face as her hands began to glow, allowing the healing energy to drift down and envelop Keiko. One by one, all the surface wounds and bruises began to disappear as they healed. Once that was done, Genkai focused even harder as Yukina proceeded to place her own hands atop her mentor's, adding her healing powers. A long, tedious moment dragged by before both women finally withdrew their hands, the powerful energy receding.

Genkai released a pent up sigh before rising to her feet. "There are some extra yukatas in the wardrobe. Please clean her up, Yukina."

Yukina nodded, rising to do as she'd been bidden as Genkai turned and quietly exited the room. She entered the hallway to find Hiei leaning against wall opposite the doorway, nearly concealed in the shadows.

"As I'm sure you expected, the wounds were bad. But Yukina and I were able to heal them. The emotional wounds, however, we do not have the power to heal. That will be up to her when she awakens." The elderly psychic glanced over her shoulder at the door to the room she'd just exited.

Hiei didn't look at Genkai, or anything for that matter. He stood there, silent as the shadows he was in as her words sank in, knowing every word was true and not liking it one bit.

"Hn," Was all he responded.

~*~ 

_She followed Yusuke and Kuwabara into the dank alley, though in the back of her mind she had a strange feeling of wrongness that she could not rid herself of no matter how hard she tried. It was ridiculous, why should she feel this way? It's only Kuwabara and Yusuke..._

_She continued to follow, so trusting in her friends that they would allow nothing to hurt her. They reached a point in the alley, somewhat secluded from view of passers by, and again an unease settle over her. And again, she pushed it away._

_Yusuke turned, gesturing with a quick jerk of his head, for her to come closer. She complied, smiling, though hesitant and moved to stand beside her childhood friend and evident crush._

_He moved to stand behind her, his hands falling to rest on her shoulders and she blushed. "Y-Yusuke... what are you doing? I thought you and Kuwabara wanted to show me something."_

_"Oh, yeah... that's right." His voice sounded softly, right next to her ear and she jumped. Had he just licked her?_

_She began to tremble. This wasn't right._

_And then, Kuwabara stood before her, his normally friendly eyes and goofy smile replaced by a look that was foreign to her. Something that frightened her beyond anything she'd ever witnessed before. She involuntarily stepped back, bumping into Yusuke as she did so._

_His grip tightened, spinning her around to reveal that he too had that look on his face. She gasped._

_"Yusuke, what are you-"_

_"Shut up, bitch!"_

_The slap that followed was brutal and carried enough strength to cause split the flesh covering her cheekbone. Blood trickled down the side of her face as she was knocked back into Kuwabara, who caught her, pulling her indecently close. She froze. Her eyes widening in fear as her mind reeled from the insanity of it all._

_"No..." she whispered, and then... "NO!"_

_She stomped down hard on the foot of Kuwabara, hoping to gain release, but to no avail. He simply chuckled._

_"Hehe. Hey, Urameshi, looks like your girl wants to play rough."_

_"Yeah.. I always figured she'd be into that type of thing. Hey, Keiko, let's have some fun."_

_With those words, they converged on her._

_She began to struggle, to bite, scratch, kick and slap. She hit them with all her might. That is, until they started hitting back..._

_And kicking. Once she was down on the ground, she was easy prey..._

_Her voice froze in her throat with such fear that she was unable to scream. Or perhaps it was just the shock..._

_A hand snagged her shirt, the buttons sent flying as it ripped. She felt pain. Her sides and back ached. She was pretty sure she'd felt some bones break while they were slamming her against the walls. It was getting harder to breath..._

_Rough hands were on her. Familiar hands. Hands that were not meant to be in the places that they were. She sobbed. Yusuke's face hovered above her as she felt her legs forced apart._

_"No... please, Yusuke..."_

_A scream pierced the night. Violating the silence with the same brutality in which the owner of the scream was violated. With no preparation at all, she was taken. Her dry channel causing even more resistance than her maidenhead, hindering the intrusion and drawing even greater torture._

_There was pain. An ever present searing throb of pain which grew greater with each thrust... And they were numerous._

_Her eyes clenched, not wishing to see the look of maniacal bliss on her best frie- on his face. Stars exploded behind her eyes, however, as pain accompanied the blow she was dealt._

_"Keep your eyes open, Keiko. I want to see you. I want you to see me. Trust me, it's more fun that way."_

_She opened her eyes, but she still couldn't see. Thank Kami... Her tears obscured everything, causing her vision to blur. All she could hear were his grunts, could feel his muscles tense, his iron clad grip, a mock caress as it bruised her tender flesh. She felt a sudden gush of warmth which spilled forth from the part of him buried so deeply (so painfully) within her. Sticky blood dripped down her legs amongst the seed._

_And he collapsed. His heavy weight crushing her even more, causing her insides to burn with protested agony._

_"No fair, Urameshi... You don't get to have all the fun." And the familiar chuckle came. Oh, how she used to love that sound._

_Now, it made her want to throw up._

_His weight left her, his invading member retreated, the remnants of his seed mixed with her innocent blood somewhat lubricating the rended flesh, thus soothing the withdrawal, but..._

_Kuwabara's face came into view._

_'Kami, no... Please, no...'_

_And it started again..._

~*~ 

"Damn it!"

The panting curse reverberating throughout the silent forest surrounding the set of steps that three figures now climbed.

"I keep forgetting how much I hate these steps!" Yusuke grumbled, though his pace did not slow.

Neither did his companions; all three were focused solely on reaching the shrine at the top of the seemingly endless stone steps in order to assure themselves of Keiko's well being.

"Just a few more, Yusuke. I can see the top coming into view now." Kurama stated, gesturing in front of them.

"I swear, I'm gonna tell Genkai to invest in an escalator as soon as she's done healing Keiko." Kuwabara grumbled from the other side of Yusuke.

Kurama let out a half-hearted chuckle as he kept up his pace. "I agree that would be nice, but very unlikely."

_'Damn, I hope Hiei arrived in time for Genkai and Yukina to help her.'_

**_~Stop worrying, Shuichi, and move~_** Youko mentally growled, worried about Keiko as well.

Finally, at last, they reached the top. All three fought the urge to collapse onto the concreted ground in order to continue on toward the building which served as hospice for their injured friend. Before they even reached the door, it opened, revealing the form of Genkai.

"Took you long enough, dimwit. Hurry up and get in here, all of you."

"Sorry it took us so long, Genkai." Kurama apologized as he followed her inside the temple; Yusuke and Kuwabara followed closely behind.

Once inside, Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara spotted Hiei still leaning against the wall. Genkai moved to the door of the room Keiko was in, glancing over her shoulder and gesturing for Yusuke. The teen detective eagerly followed.

"You may see her, Yusuke, but do not wake her." Genkai whispered as she gestured to the cracked door. "She needs rest; after what she must have went through, she will more than likely need her strength...both physically and emotionally."

Yusuke nodded in agreement and went in. His heart all but stopped when he saw her, her many cuts and bruises were gone, but she was still pale and worn. He moved up to the side of her futon, his eyes slowly starting to tear up as he looked down on his best friend.

"Keiko..." he whispered softly, his voice full of worry. He closed his eyes in frustration, "What the hell happened? Who could do this to you?" A single tear rolled down his face, falling on the bedding he knelt beside.

Keiko let out a soft moan in her sleep, her closed eyes squinted closed even tighter as she thrashed a moment before settling back down. Yusuke's expression grew worried as--after only a moment--she began thrashing again, only this time it didn't appear she would be stopping.

Thinking she would hurt herself, Yusuke reached out to gently grasp her arms, intending on reassuring her with his touch as he whispered to her gently. "Shhh, it's alright, Keiko. I'm here, now... I've got you."

His words didn't appear to have the affect he was hoping for, however. As soon as the last three left his lips, Keiko's eyes shot open, going even wider in sheer terror as the first thing they focused on was Yusuke's face, which was only a couple feet from hers. With a sharp, piercing scream, Keiko shot up from the futon, her right fist connecting solidly with Yusuke's jaw in the process.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!!"

The sound of the door being shoved open frantically went unheard over Keiko's continuous screams as Kuwabara, Kurama, Genkai and Yukina all rushed in. Hiei remained in the doorway, observing the scene with barely concealed worry.

Yusuke still knelt beside the disheveled and empty futon, holding his cheek in confusion. Looking over at Keiko, who had climbed to her knees; he saw her crawl backwards, away from Yusuke. Her slight form was shaking in fear, new tears running down her face.

_'What the...'_

Hiei growled unconsciously, "Idiot, what did you do?"

Kuwabara was making his way toward Keiko, his hand outstretched toward her. "Keiko? It's me, Kuwabara..." He spoke, trying to make his voice as soothing as possible.

Keiko blinked, her terror-stricken eyes darting towards him and she screamed again. "NO! Get away from me! Don't touch me!!" She managed to scramble around Kuwabara, racing toward Kurama, who stood with a shocked look on his face as the terrified girl dove behind him, her arms going around his waist in an iron-clad hold as she sobbed into his back. "Please... don't let him touch me... don't... don't let them hurt me again. PLEASE!" she begged, her grip never loosening.

_'Hn.. I only smelled demons on her, yet she is reacting to the two detectives as if they were the ones who raped her. How... odd.'_

"Perhaps you two should leave," the dark voice came from the doorway, causing everyone but Keiko--who was still latched desperately onto Kurama--to stare at Hiei.

Yusuke was just about to voice his protest at the fire demon's firm suggestion when Genkai placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hiei is right, Yusuke. You and Kuwabara seem to be the cause of Keiko's distress. Remember what I said earlier, she does not need this. Not right now."

Yusuke uttered a long, drawn out sigh of defeat before allowing himself to be ushered out of the room. Kuwabara followed in a similar reluctant fashion, his head lowered in total dejection, as Yukina tried to soothe him.

"It's okay, Kazuma-san, I am sure Keiko-chan didn't mean it..."

Kurama watched as Hiei trailed behind the group, leaving only himself and Keiko in the room. He gently untangled Keiko's arms from his waist, then turned around to embrace her, making sure to avoid any sudden movements that might frighten her further. "Okay, Keiko, they are gone. They cannot touch you now." Rubbing a hand soothingly over her back, he continued to speak soft words of comfort to her. He didn't know why she had reacted that way to Yusuke and Kuwabara, but he did know that she would not be able to give any coherent answers until she was calmed down and felt safe again.

Keiko remained as she was, her face buried into Kurama's chest as she sobbed uncontrollably, her tears dampening the front of his fucshia colored uniform. After a moment, she seemed to calm a bit, though she still clung to him and sniffled every once in awhile. His hand rose from her back unconsciously and began petting her hair.

Sensing her body relax against his own, Kurama pulled her away from him slightly so that he could see her face. Her eyes remained closed for a moment longer before her dark eyelashes, made even darker by the tears that still clung to them, fluttered open and her head rose up hesitantly. Their gazes locked and Kurama gave an encouraging smile before he spoke softly.

"Keiko..." he began, but found his voice faltering as words seemed to desert him. He was left with no other option but to hold her gaze as he sought to say something... anything.

"I know this is hard for you, but...Why did you react as you did to Yusuke and Kuwabara just now?"

Keiko turned her head away from Kurama in shame, the memories of what had happened passed through her mind once again, made even more horrific in the light of day. Tears started to fall from her eyes again as she tried to speak; to force the words from her lips. For another moment, nothing came out. But then, with a voice so filled with sadness and utter despair, she spoke.

"It...It w-was them..."

Kurama blinked, trying to understand what she was saying, but with little success.

_'No.. she couldn't possibly mean them.'_

"Them who, Keiko? Who hurt you.. do you know who they were?"

Keiko remained silent again, her muted tears rolling down her cheeks as she nodded her head slightly in agreement. Kurama stared down at her, waiting for her to continue. Time passed slowly as he waited. Patiently, he waited.

"I-it was.... It was..." her voice dropped below a whisper. If it hadn't been for Kurama's keep hearing, he would not have heard her at all. "Yusuke and K-Kuwabara."

Kurama's eyes widened in shock. _'No, they couldn't....'_

**_~Those bastards!~_**

Kurama's eyes flashed gold momentarily, before he shook it off. He stared in disbelief a moment longer before he shook his head. "Keiko.... you're wrong. Yusuke and Kuwabara could not have done this." he began, only to be cut off by her irrational laughter... it was bordering on psychotic.

"How do you know, Kurama? You weren't even _there_!"

"Okay.. okay, shh... alright." Kurama soothed, his arms drawing her back against him, her bitter tears once again staining the front of his shirt. "We will sort this out Keiko, I promise you." he said into her hair and he felt her nod slightly as her arms tightened around his waist.

His mouth drew up in a taunt line as his thoughts turned inward. _'What do you think, Youko? It couldn't have possibly been Yusuke and Kuwabara... could it?'_

**_~I would not have believed so, but...we were not there when she was attacked...and her reaction to them...it all fits.~_**

Kurama considered, then mentally shook his head. _'No... it was demons who did this, I am sure of it. There has to be some other explanation.'_

**_~Obviously, Shuichi... But the question is, what is it?~_**

_'I guess the only way to find out, is to go to the source of the problem.'_ Kurama leaned away from Keiko, "I will be back in a moment, Keiko." he said softly, pausing when she whimpered and attempted to clutch him again. He held firm, however. "Don't worry. I will not let them back in here. I only wish to speak with them for a moment. I _will_ be back."

With that, Kurama led Keiko back to her futon and left the room, determined to find out what was going on.

~*~ 

TBC...


	3. Chapter 2

**Crushed Petals**

_- Chapter 2 -_

  


Kurama exited the room to find Yusuke and Kuwabara standing nose to nose whilst in the middle of a heated argument.

"What'd you do to her, Urameshi? It had to have been your fault. Keiko would of *never* screamed at me like that!"

"Keh. Don't be stupid, Kuwabara. I didn't do _anything_! She just up and attacked me as soon as she opened her eyes!"

Kurama looked away from them, closing the door behind him as he scanned the hallway. Genkai was standing off to the side of the red faced pair, her hands behind her back as she watched the fight ensue. Yukina stood beside Genkai, cringing at every shouted insult that was thrown. And Hiei was.... leaning in somewhat too suspiciously next to the closed door.

Was he spying? Not that one couldn't hear Yusuke and Kuwabara's shouting through the paper thin door, but... Hiei was... observing quietly. The fighting had escalated, and thus was holding his interest, Kurama supposed.

Hiei watched the verbal match, as it grew steadily louder. Then he opened the door to Keiko's room, apparently deciding it would be quieter.

"Sure, and who's the one who swore to always to protect Keiko, no matter what?"

"Grrrr. Shut up, Kuwabara!! Besides, I've tried my best to take care of her. I always have! You don't have the fucking right to tell me to protect Keiko. She used to be my only friend!"

"I think that this really isn't the time for this," Kurama's somewhat calm voice came from their right. The two boys ignored him however as they continued on.

"The right? THE RIGHT? You're not the only one who cares about her, Urameshi!"

"I said, SHUT UP, KUWABARA! I don't *need* this right now!"

"It just pisses me off, that you think she's only important to you! What if she'd died, huh? Just because you couldn't protect her doesn't mean that it's my fault!"

"If you don't shut up..." Yusuke fisted Kuwabara's unform and glared. Kuwabara glared back.

"If you both don't shut up, Kurama is going to burst an artery."

The two would be combatants blinked at the voice, a familiar voice which hardly ever rose to intercept their brawls. Their heads turned in sync to stare in shock at Hiei. Or rather, at Hiei's head. It stuck out of the door which had been opened a crack and the fire demon was glaring at them sternly.

It was silent, suddenly. Hiei noted that Yusuke had let go of Kuwabara's shirt, and that both were staring curiously at Kurama, who had an eyebrow twitching. With him, such an action was equivalent to shouting. They sweatdropped.

Kurama managed to keep himself composed as he spoke again. "Thank you, Hiei. As I was saying, Yusuke, Kuwabara, I do not think that this is the proper place for such a discussion."

"Now go away," Hiei added complacently, and the closed the door softly behind him.

"... I think we were just dismissed," Yusuke said to Kuwabara, feeling stupid about their fight, but not wanting to say so.

Kuwabara shrugged, then did a double take. "Hey, wait a minute! What's the shrimp doing in there with Keiko, anyway?!"

Kurama resisited the urge to roll his eyes. The tension that had been so thick before had disintegrated completely. Now, everything was back to normal, like nothing had ever happened. He moved to bar the door as Yusuke and Kuwabara immediately pursued the object of their curiosity.

"I'm sorry, but we don't want a repeat of Keiko's earlier reaction, now do we? Who knows why she's acting this way towards you two, but...."

From inside Keiko's room, Hiei could sense Yusuke and Kuwabara's disappointment at this statement. He frowned at the stupidity of their actions, wondering how they could possibly be arguing when the girl so obviously was traumatized. Through the paperworked door, they glared at him. Surprisingly, Hiei glared back. Did the idiots actually think noise was helping their so-called wounded friend recover? Morons.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Squashing down the instinct to flinch, he saw that the hand belong to Keiko. She had gotten up, apparently. Turning around, he met her gaze.

"Thank you," she told him, smiling timidly. Keiko observed the faint flicker of confusion that passed the fire demon's red eyes, and decided to elaborate. "For getting them to shut up... I, uh... their voices were making me nervous." With her last words, her gaze dropped to stare at the floor.

"They were bothering me." he professed impassively. But his eyes studied the floor as well. For some reason, he felt nervous. After a while, when neither of them had said anything, Hiei added, "You should sleep."

Keiko looked up, blinking in surprise. "E-excuse me?"

"You've been injured."

"I think I know that." she muttered, a hint of her prior spirit shining through her darkened dispair.

"Listen, I know you don't really care what happens to me... but... I really appreciate that you brought me here." Keiko said suddenly, taking Hiei by surprise again. How had she known he was the one to bring her here? She'd been unconscious the entire time... "You didn't have to, but you did, and... I just wanted to say, thank you." Keiko finished, oblivious to Hiei's inner musings.

"It's no problem," Hiei said, staring at the ground again. How unlike him. He was actually nervous and... it felt good to help someone. Wait, where had _that_ thought come from? Of course, he didn't care! "I owed Kurama a favor, after all." he added to reinforce his nonconcern.

"Oh..." Keiko cleared her throat nervously. "Yes... I remember, Kurama found me."

"Right, so it's none of my concern."

There was a moment of awkward silence before she blurted out, "But I'm grateful to you too!"

Hiei arched an eyebrow. "But you couldn't have known it was I who carried you to Genkai's."

"But, I do know."

"...."

"Yukina told me."

"Oh."

"Yeah... oh." And with that, she returned to her futon.

Keiko blinked, realizing that this had been the longest conversation she could remember ever having with Hiei.... A conversation with actual sentences. How odd.

Hiei stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed and expression impassive. The only thing giving away his nervousness was the slight shift from one foot to the other as his red eyed gaze darted from the seated girl to the door.

He almost wished Kurama would come in and interrupt them. But not really. She was looking at him with a half irritated, half forlon expression, as she draped the futon's cover's over her lap. Sitting like that, draped in that airy yukata and bankets; she looked delicate. If he closed his eyes, he could see on her now unblemished skin, vivid, flowering bruises.

Keiko could feel him cast his gaze upon her every so often, and surprisingly, she found the intense stare strangely comforting...

~*~ 

Outside the room in which Hiei and Keiko occupied, Genkai, Yukina and Kurama stared as Kuwabara and Yusuke practically plastered themselves against the shouji door in order to hear anything even remotely suspicious.

"Can you hear anything, Kuwabara?" Yusuke whispered.

Kuwabara leaned closer, pressing his ear to the door "No..they're too quiet. What is he doing in there anyway?"

Genkai, who stood across the hallway, rolled her eyes at the the two eavesdroppers. "Idiots..." she muttered.

Kurama shook his head, "Er.. Yusuke? Kuwabara? Perhaps it would be best to leave well enough alone."

"How come Hiei is in there?" Kuwabara asked, pulling back in order to shoot the kitsune a questioning look. "Why doesn't *he* have to leave it alone?"

Yusuke ignored Kurama's suggestion. "Dammit... He doesn't have any business in there. What the hell is Hiei up to?" he wondered aloud.

Kurama sighed. "I'm sure Hiei has his reasons, there's no need to be suspicious."

Kuwabara scoffed. "But how do we know we can trust him? What if he just makes it worse?"

When Kurama replied, it was in a low tone that held a hint of irritation. "I dare say Hiei could not make it any worse than both of your presences have already made it."

At his words, Yusuke was on his feet in an instant. "Say that again, fox boy?" The detective raged, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he fisted the front of Kurama's shirt into his fist whilst cocking the other back in preparation for a punch. "Just what the hell are you implying?!"

"Nothing, Yusuke." Kurama said simply, "But you do realize that hitting me won't solve anything?" his calm facade never wavered.

"Maybe not... " Yusuke snorted in disgust. "But it'll sure make me feel a hell of a lot better!"

All occupants of the hallway stood gaping, not believing Yusuke would go through with the blow, when suddenly the sound of the temples front door being opened hurriedly sounded throughout the corridor and stilling the Spirit Detective's flying fist.

"Yusuke, oh, thank Enma you're here!" The frantic voice of Botan heralded her arrival as she rushed up to the collected group. "We have an important case that needs your attention now!"

Yusuke froze, fist only inches from a non-flinching Kurama's face. "Botan! Can't you see I'm busy? I don't have time for that right now!" he growled.

"Well, you'd better make time!" the ferry girl shot back, "This is urgent, Yusuke. There are a couple of shape-shifters on the loose and wrecking havoc in the Ningenkai. Poor Koenma-sama is throwing a fit due to it and- why does it look like you're about to punch out Kurama?" Botan blinked in confusion.

"Huh?" Yusuke started, looking confused himself now that his temper had been quelled. He suddenly realized what he was doing. He looked from Kurama to his raised fist, then to the kitsune's rumpled shirt before releasing his hold abruptly while sputtering in embarrassment.

Kurama shrugged it off and began straightening his rumpled shirt until something Botan had just mentioned clicked in his mind. He turned to the blue haired woman, "Shape-shifters?" he asked, just to make sure.

Botan nodded, "Hai. There are two of them. They've broken off from the main clan that normally frequents the Makai and has somehow crossed through the barrier. They've been preying on innocent women for the past two weeks and Koenma has just been made aware of it! And... well, let's just say that he is _not_ a happy camper!"

Kurama's face took on a contemplative look as Yusuke still grappled with Botan's rapid fire explanation.

"Whoa, whoa! Hold up a sec, Botan. Now what the heck are you babbling on about?"

Botan rolled her eyes, "Koenma has been informed of a situation involving two Henkou demons. Their names are Hadrian and Karayan. They're shape-shifters with the ability to read minds and they're in the human realm as we speak! Most likely attacking some poor, defenseless woman."

"Well, why the hell didn't you say so?!" Yusuke shouted, suddenly needing to be away from the temple and the uncomfortable feeling he had begun to plague him ever since Keiko's reaction to him earlier. "I'm assuming the toddler sent a clue as to where I might find them?" He asked, already on his way out of the temple.

"Oh," Botan replied, "Yes, there are energy signatures of the Henkou in the forest on the east side of the city. I'm sure you'll find them there."

"Well, alright then, come on Kuwabara. Let's go kick some demon ass!"

Kuwabara followed just as enthusiastically and they both left, not paying any mind to Kurama's sudden outburst which followed their abrupt departure.

"Of course!"

Botan turned to stare at Kurama as did Yukina. Genkai had a look of revelation on her weathered features very similar to Kurama's.

"What is it, Kurama?" Botan asked, knowing that the kitsune must have figured something out of importance.

"Botan, you say that these demons can read minds? And that they are shape-shifters?" Botan nodded once again and Kurama frowned, "Then, it is safe to assume that these demons read their victims minds before they attack them. Perhaps even taking on the form of someone that their victim trusts... or even loves?"

"That's true. In fact, I do believe there was something in the report that mentioned something like that. What's wrong, Kurama? Why do you look so worried?"

Genkai stepped forward in response to the ferry girl's inquiry. She placed a gnarled hand on Botan's slim shoulder as she spoke, "I believe that Kurama has figured out who attacked Keiko." she said lightly.

"WHAT?! Keiko's been attacked? Goodness, is she alright? Where is she? I want to see her." Botan spun to look at Genkai with pleading eyes, begging to be reassured of her friend's safety.

Genkai smiled kindly, "Calm down, Botan. Keiko is... well, let's just say she survived her ordeal, but only after she managed to drag herself to Kurama's house and then Hiei brought her hear for Yukina and I to heal."

Botan's eyes widened at this news. It had taken both Genkai _and_ Yukina to heal Keiko completely? "Oh my... what... what happened to her?" she spoke softly, looking to Kurama this time for answers.

Kurama closed his eyes to hide the look of pain that entered his eyes as he remembered the condition in which Keiko had been in when she had reached his front door. "She.... was attacked.... and raped by some demons, I'm afraid."

Botan gasped, the pieces of the puzzle finally falling into place. "You mean..." she began, only to lose her vocal abilities and so fell silent.

Kurama nodded then opened his eyes. "You said these shape shifters are able to read minds. Does that mean what I think it means?" he asked.

Botan's pink eyes were brimming by now as she replied, "I'm afraid so, Kurama. It basically the way these two hunt and catch their prey. They follow their victim's in the shadows and then probe their minds until they find a memory of someone, or in this case, two someones, that the person trusts beyond all others..." Now Botan's eyes drifted shut to hide her pain. "....and then, they take on those forms in order to reel in their victim."

An eerie silence settled in the temple's hallway and Botan looked at the three others standing around her, noticing that they each held looks that somewhat resembled relief. A light blue eyebrow rose in confusion. "What is it that you're not telling me?"

"Earlier, when Yusuke, Kuwabara and I made it to the temple to check on Keiko, Yusuke went inside to see about her first. She was asleep when he went in, but, somehow he managed to wake her up. And when he did, well... let's just say, she wasn't at all happy to see him, or Kuwabara for that matter." Kurama explained, "You see, Botan, it would seem that Keiko's assailants were the shape shifters that you just sent Yusuke and Kuwabara after."

"Oh..." Botan said faintly... then her eyes widened. "Oh... poor, Keiko."

There was more silence that followed, that is, until Botan gasped suddenly, drawing the other's attention. "Oh no! That means that the demons have taken on Yusuke's and Kuwabara's forms, doesn't it." she said, looking toward Kurama, who nodded.

"Yes, they did. They took on their forms in order to lure Keiko somewhere and... do, what they did to her." For some reason, Kurama found it hard to repeat what had happened to the young ningen girl.

"Ohh.... Koenma's gonna _kill_ me!"

Kurama's eyes flew to Botan in surprise at her outburst. "Why is that, Botan?"

"I forgot to give Yusuke an important bit of information. I didn't really think it was necessary at the time, seeing as how I didn't know they had assumed their forms, but...." Botan hung her head dejectedly as she spoke weakly, "Once they assume a form, they know everything that body knows, be it thoughts, feelings, memories.... fighting knowlege." she looked back at Kurama, "Fighting _techniques_."

"I see," Kurama murmured, "That does pose a problem."

"Of course it's a problem, Yusuke might as well be running to meet his executioner!" Botan exclaimed over-dramatically. She began to hop up and down in agitation. "Oh, what to do... I need to go after them, but I still need to go inform Koenma about Keiko, ooooh!"

"Calm down, Botan," Kurama said, catching Botan's shoulders to still her. "Go to Koenma, I will go after Yusuke. Besides, I'm faster than you and can find them faster."

Botan sighed in relief and nodded before turning to Genkai. "Genkai, please tell Keiko-chan I will be back to see her soon." Genkai nodded solemnly as Botan turned to leave the temple.

Kurama sighed as well. "Genkai, please inform Hiei that I have went to help Yusuke and Kuwabara and to stay with Keiko while I am gone." With that, Kurama nodded to Yukina and walked out of the temple as well.

~*~ 

TBC...

**Reviewer's Responses:**

**Sechskies:** Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like it so far, I'm still unsure of whether it will truly be Kurama/Keiko or Hiei/Keiko though. Some even suggested Kurama/Keiko/Hiei... that will have to be taken into consideration I suppose. Anyway, glad you like the fic so far.

  


**Inu-Hazel:** Nope. No Kurama/Hiei. Sorry. It isn't EVEN a choice for the pairing of this fic. As for Hiei/Keiko, I'm still undecided and as for me making Kurama into a sex freak, well... I CAN IF I WANT TO! MWAHAHA!

  


**Kiosha:** Thank you. It is so true! There are very few Keikura fics out there. *sighs* I'm so hoping someone will be inspired by these and write some too. Glad you like.

  


**Shining Angell:** Heehee, here ya go! Hope you like the chappie.

  


**Alaskantiger:** Thanks for reviewing, glad you like it so far.

  
  
  
******Kyori-chan:** Sorry you didn't like the rape part, but this *is* an angst/romance, so there's bound to be dark material to emerge within the plotline. Thanks for reviewing, and hope you keep reading.   


**Luminousdream:** Thanks for reviewing.

  


**Edainme:** *snickers* You are SO right. I do need to get them done. Have faith in me though, I will finish them all.... eventually. *blinks* I... suck? You hate me? NOOO! *cries* Well, don't worry about it, I still love you!! Hee! Thanks for reviewing!

  


**Toki Mirage:** Thanks! Glad you liked the summary and the fic.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Attention: This fic is now officially a HieiKeiko. For those of you (like me) who wanted this to be a Keikura (Kurama/Keiko), then fear not! I plan on doing an alternate storyline beginning from middle ways of chapter 2 that will veer off and go in a Keikura-ish direction. Though I will not be posting those chapters here, I'll be putting them up in the files section of my Yahoo group Keiko's Demons. So, if you guys want to read them, then feel free to join up and while your there drop a line to say hello. You can find the url to my group on my bio page.

Now, on with the fic!

**Crushed Petals**

_- Chapter 3 -_

Hiei stood, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. Though his head was bowed, his gaze remained directed toward the futon laying a few feet away. The girl had lain back down a few moments before and was now asleep, her delicate eyelids closed, concealing the haunted depths of her eyes. Her lips were parted slightly as she breathed in and out evenly, the action causing her chest to rise and fall rhythmically.

Hiei diverted his eyes quickly, realizing that they had lingered far too long on her chest. Damn it, what was wrong with him! Since when had he ever held any interest in this ningen? He growled in frustration, though only inwardly, lest the sound wake her up.

And just _why_ was he worried about disturbing her sleep? _Che..._

He silently snorted in disgust. This was pathetic, he had no idea why he was even still standing there. It wasn't like he had to guard her or anything…

The bedroom shoji slid open just then, drawing Hiei's inner thoughts away from the matter of his uncharacteristic actions. He glanced over to see Genkai and Yukina's forms filling the doorway. The shrine owner stepped in, her gaze kindly taking in Keiko's sleeping form before moving to focus on Hiei, who had kicked away from the wall to stand upright.

"Kurama has left to assist Yusuke and Kuwabara on a case. He has asked me to tell you that he wishes for you to watch over Keiko until they return."

Hiei snorted indignantly, "It's your temple, is it not? Why must I be the one to babysit?"

"Because, Yukina and I have a few tasks to attend to and since it is already sunrise, then we might as well get to it. We shouldn't be gone for more than a few hours at the most." The old woman said, causing Hiei's frown to deepen.

_'Well, I have to guard her now… Wonderful.'_ The fire demon watched as the old healer and his twin sister left the room before turning to once again gaze upon the sleeping form curled up on the futon. _'Hn,'_ he thought, _'Now what am I going to do with you?'_

~*~ 

"We're lost, aren't we?"

Kuwabara's eyes narrowed dangerously as he shot his fearless leader a death glare. "Are not! I just got threw off a bit. It's all that emotional stress so early in the morning."

"Emotional stress?" Yusuke scoffed, "Let's not gabber on like women, Kuwabara."

"Shut up, Urameshi, I'm trying to concentrate here." Kuwabara looked around slowly, trying to scan for any spiritual energy that would lead them to the demons. "There!" He finally shouted, pointing toward a dense thatch of forest.

"Finally! Okay, let's go!" Yusuke said with a maniacal gleam in his eye. He ran, crashing through the underbrush, unheeding of the bushes in his way.

Kuwabara followed behind, ducking and dodging the debris Yusuke left in his wake. Soon, the pair of Spirit Detectives reached a clearing, Yusuke expecting to surprise the shape-shifters, tackle them to the ground to begin the process of slowly beating the crap out of them.

But someone tackled him instead.

"Urameshi, look out!" Kuwabara exclaimed. But his warning was cut short as he himself was tackled from behind, causing him to fall to the ground with a thump.

It is a strange moment, indeed, when you look up to face your enemy, fire and vengeance swirling in your heart, prepared to destroy that unknown enemy's face. There is no room for thought in rage, no time to think _'I wonder what he looks like, this demon monstrosity who raped my best friend.'_ A strange moment when you look into the eyes of your enemy to see your own eyes staring back at you.

"What the…" Yusuke managed to say.

It was a bad idea to stop mid-punch and stare at the mirror reflection. Because, it really _wasn't_ a mirror reflection at all; some old, crooked magician hadn't left a mirror in the middle of the forest. The demon hit.

Hard.

~*~ 

_'There's nothing else to do.'_ Hiei thought as he continued to lean against the wall. _'Not that I need to have my attention focused on something for thirty minutes, but there is simply nothing to do except watch the girl as she slumbers.'_

But she wasn't asleep. In fact, Keiko had been awake for the past few minutes, but had simply not opened her eyes. This being partly due to the fact that she could practically feel that scrutinizing gaze and it made her wonder…

_'Why? Why is he staring?'_

_'Why am I staring?'_ One could only lie to themselves for so long before realizing self-delusion. That specter in the mind's emotions that was so ugly, one's eyes tended to automatically skipped over it. The truth was rarely beautiful, and the truth was that he felt something for her. But what? And why…

~*~ 

"Fuck!"

  

Yusuke felt he could safely say that he was having a very bad day. Starting with being awakened in the middle of the night by Kurama, only to be informed that his best friend had been attacked _and_ raped, followed by said best friend going ballistic on him. Then, to top it all off, the toddler sends him on a case that results in him coming face to face with himself. Just great.

  

"Hey, Urameshi, what the hell is going on here? Why does that guy have _my_ face?" Kuwabara's gruff voice sounded a bit bewildered.

  

"Probably for the same reason this punk has mine, Kuwabara. Now, shut up and fight!" Yusuke shouted as he once again charged the creature that had apparently taken on his form somehow. _'Well, Botan wasn't exaggerating about the shape shifter part.'_ He thought even as he and his opponent tumbled to the ground and Yusuke proceeded to whale on him.

All was going according to plan. Yusuke come. Yusuke kick demon's ass. Yusuke leave. But somewhere between the ass kicking and the leaving part, things started going a bit awry.

"What the hell!?"

Yusuke found himself sailing halfway across the clearing as his demon double did an agile flip back to his feet.  Yusuke growled as he climbed to his own feet, sparing a glance in Kuwabara's direction. The orange haired spirit detective seemed to be having problems with his opponent as well, but at least he was still on his feet.

"Dammit!"

Yusuke winced as Kuwabara was sent crashing to the ground beside him.

"Urameshi, this is hopeless. The guy's like, reading my mind or something. He's blocking every punch I throw!" Kuwabara grumbled as he got back up.

Yusuke's face took on a look of determination. "Okay, enough fooling around. This phoney's going down!" He shouted, bringing his arm up and taking aim with his now glowing index finger. "Spirit gun!"

The powerful blast of white energy shot out from Yusuke's finger, blazing a path directly toward its target, who was at the moment, smirking of all things. The copycat demon simply raised an eyebrow as he raised his own arm in the same position as Yusuke's and with an identical voice shouted the same command.

"Spirit gun!"

"Shit!"

The real Yusuke watched in disbelief as two energy blasts collided in mid air, immediately negating both attacks instantly.

Dropping his arm limply to his side, Yusuke could feel his eyebrow twitching furiously. "Well… that's not good."

Meanwhile, Kurama was making his way through the dense forest, attempting to track Yusuke and Kuwabara's trail in hopes of catching up in time to warn them. He spared one last thought for Keiko's welfare, before trusting her safety to the experience of Genkai, then, he shut out all other thoughts to concentrate on the battle...

Breaking through the dense brush, he finally arrived in the clearing, his green eyes widening slightly at the scene he beheld. Despite his knowledge of what to expect, it was still a strange sight indeed to be faced with two Yusukes and two Kuwabaras.

_Now... to tell them apart..._

Kurama tentatively sniffed the air, recalling how he had been able to smell the demon's scent on Keiko's ravaged body. He winced inwardly at the image but focused himself once more as he caught wind of the familiar smell. _'Ah, so the ones on the right are the imposters.'_ Kurama watched as the four combatants faced off, neither side moving to take the offensive. Were they at a stale mate? Did they all come to the conclusion that it was useless for them to fight one another, because the end would only result in a draw?

But no, the pair on the left were obviously coming to a decision. With a nod of their heads, the real Yusuke and Kuwabara charged forward, suddenly changing direction at the last moment, and each taking out the opposite opponent. Now Yusuke was fighting the Kuwabara doppleganger, and vice versa.

_'Of course, that stategy might actually work!'_ the kitsune thought, a bit hopeful, but remaining ready to interfere should the need arise.

Kurama winced as Kuwabara was knocked flat by demon Yusuke. _'Or perhaps not...'_

The genuine Yusuke was actually fairing pretty well against his demon opponent now... but of course, that would have been a given since he always managed well while fighting Kuwabara. At this point, Kurama imagined it was Kuwabara who needed his assistance more…

Kuwabara took yet another punch to the face and swore violently. _'Damn it, this demon punches just like Urameshi!'_ Suddenly, there came a hissing sound flying through the air, followed immediately by a sharp snap as something long and green struck out at the shape shifter, causing it to jump, summersaulting backward to avoid being hit.

Kuwabara looked over to where the attack had come from and saw the red headed kitsune. "Kurama?! What are you doing here?" Kuwabara's angry voice shouted over the grunts of Yusuke and the faux Kuwabara fighting.

"There is something rather important that Botan neglected to inform you. When they take on someone's form, they also gain that person's powers and abilities, though, somehow I feel you've found that out on your own."

"Tell me about it! Listen, I can handle this. Why don't you go bug Urameshi or something." Kuwabara shot back as he ducked a punch from the demon who had jumped back into the fight.

A bit reluctantly, Kurama backed off, allowing Kuwabara to engage once again in battle with the Yusuke doppleganger. He glanced over to see how the real Yusuke was faring against his own shape shifter opponent just in time to see the latter avoid the former's right hook by leaping into the air... and not coming back down.

"Whaaa??" Yusuke gaped at the demon levitating about 10 foot above his head. He turned an annoyed glare at Kurama. "They can _fly_ too!? That's not fair!"

Kurama could only sigh and shake his head slightly at the petulant tone. "I think that's beside the point, Yusuke."

"I know that... I was just saying it wasn't fair, is all." Yusuke grumbled, turning his attention back to the demon and tried to figure out a way to bring the damned thing down. Literally.

~*~ 

_'Hn, foolish human, thinks I don't know she's awake,'_ Hiei thought as he rolled his eyes.

He nearly growled in frustration when his eyes once again landed on the ningen that was curled up on the futon before him. Several possible reasons for her feigned sleep flooded his mind, though he disliked all.

"Perhaps you would prefer it if I merely left you alone," Hiei said as he stood up.

Brown eyes instantly snapped open, as Keiko rose up into a sitting position abruptly, an arm outstretched toward him. "No, wait!" she cried, all thought of pretending gone in her fear of being left alone.

Hiei halted in his steps, a brief look of surprise flickering across his face before he immediately dispelled it. Turning, he once again looked over at the girl. "Why should I? You obviously don't want me here."

Keiko's eyes started to water. "Please don't go. I'm sorry, I just… Please, Hiei, don't leave me alone."

For a nominal instant, Hiei's hardened expression softened as he took in her trembling form. But only an instant. In the next, he was once again leaning against the far wall, arms crossed, his gaze directed away from her.

"Fine." He muttered lowly.

Keiko sighed with relief; she was not going to be left alone. _'Wait a minute.'_ She thought, _'Why is the thought of Hiei leaving me so disturbing?'_ She wondered briefly, if she have felt the same sense of panic if it were any one else. She shook the thought from her mind as she lay back on the futon. _'Of course, I would. I would have been better off if Kurama would have stayed with me. At least then, I would know what to say. This silence is almost unbearable.'_

Even though she had gotten some sleep, she was still very tired. Her dreams had been plagued with nightmares. _'How could they? What did I ever do to them to deserve so much pain from them? True, I get onto Yusuke about school and stuff, but I'm just trying to help. And… I never did anything to Kawabara for him to be angry with me. Then why…why did this happen...'_ Her mental ramblings trailed off as she sobbed softly into her pillow.

From a few feet away, a certain fire demon shifted uncomfortably in the shadows as he watched the ningen girl fidget and wondering to himself what in the seven hells had made him agree to stay…

~*~ 

TBC...


End file.
